A Work Placement
by thepointarchitect
Summary: Instead of accepting Dom Cobb's mysterious job offer, Ariadne declines. Along the way, she finds herself caught up with a certain point man. Still in need of an architect, Cobb asks Arthur to use his new romance to persuade Ariadne to join the team. Will he be able to or will Ariadne discover his true intentions first?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! My updates are probably going to be more spread out and not as quick (getting back into that school grind sadly) but I will still be posting. So I hope you like this! Read and review please :)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inception. But I have a digital copy of it now :)_

"You're not gonna tell me anything about this first?" Ariadne asked curiously as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well before I describe the job I have to make sure you can do it," the blonde man stated.

"Why?" she questioned absently.

"It's not strictly speaking legal."

Ariadne's brow furrowed slightly as she thought over her companion's statement. Burying some of her questions she let him continue. What was she getting herself into? If Miles had referred him surely there couldn't be anything dangerous about this meeting. Her acquaintance handed her a sketchpad.

"You have two minutes to design a maze that it takes one minute to solve."

Ariadne looked down at the blank page before her and then back up at the man, wind ruffling through his sandy blonde hair. He stared at her with a certain intensity in his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cobb. Thank you for the offer but I'm not sure this is the best job for me." Ariadne closed the cover on the small sketchpad and handed it back to a surprised Cobb. She straightened her scarf and turned to walk away.

"You're not even curious?" Cobb suddenly called out, catching her off guard. She was beyond curious. Her creative, wild side was telling her to just go for it; _you have no idea what he could be offering you but it could change your life._ Her practical side was telling her to walk away; _don't get involved in this. You could end up in serious trouble! Are you trying to throw away your career?_

Ariadne stopped but didn't turn to face him again. Ignoring his question she replied, "I'm sure you'll find someone better. Goodbye Cobb."

Leaving Cobb standing on the rooftop alone, she walked away.

* * *

Ariadne walked wondrously down the street. Her head was whirling with questions. What could he have possibly needed her for that was so illegal he couldn't even explain the situation? She clutched her books tightly in her arms and looked up to spot her favorite coffee shop up ahead. Her eyes drifted down to the sidewalk before her; she had a habit of always looking at the ground as she walked, it had something to do with avoiding looking people in the eyes. As she neared, the familiar smells of hazelnut and vanilla wafted through the air, making her mouth water.

Ariadne looked up just in time to find herself colliding with a tall, lean man exiting the coffee shop and heading out to the sidewalk. The cup tray of coffees the man was carrying overturned onto her shirt and spilled across her books. Ariadne jumped back cringing and dropped some of her papers.

"Oh, Christ I'm sorry," the man apologized and bent down to help Ariadne gather her things. She cursed herself silently for being so clumsy and reached for one of her term papers. The man's hand stopped on the paper at the same time and Ariadne nervously chuckled. She looked up at her acquaintance and was momentarily stunned by his good looks. His dark hair was gelled back neatly and he wore a sharp business suit. His dark brown eyes seemed to mirror Ariadne's own and the corner of his mouth turned up into a smirk. He stood up first and held his hand out to Ariadne, helping her up.

"Thank you," she muttered as he handed back some of her spoiled papers. He looked at her a little while longer before he realized he should say something.

"Um, no problem," he cleared his throat and tossed the ruined coffees into a nearby trash bin. Ariadne, thinking it was the end of their exchange, turned to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" she felt a hand on her arm and the same smooth voice beside her. She turned around and he smiled genuinely. "I'm Arthur."

"Ariadne," she smiled back sheepishly.

Arthur looked at the ground then back up to her face. Ariadne looked at him expectantly, very aware of her disheveled appearance. "So, I guess this is where we part ways and hope to see each other again?" the words slipped out of Ariadne's mouth and she immediately wanted to slap herself in the face.

To her relief Arthur's face seemed to relax and he smiled again. "Or I guess this is the part where I get the courage to ask to see you again… Tomorrow, how about seven?"

Ariadne giggled slightly and nodded her head.

"Drinks first? There's a bar a couple blocks from here." he gestured in a general direction.

"I know the place." Ariadne replied.

"Perfect. I'll see you then." Arthur said and headed in the opposite direction, leaving Ariadne with elation coursing through her body.

* * *

Arthur headed back to the warehouse, hands shoved deep in his pockets. He was thinking over the events that had just taken place. It seemed like one of those things that happened in movies; where the guy bumps into the girl, is shocked by her beauty, they go out and fall in love. Arthur shook his head. He knew nothing about her yet, it wasn't like him to think like this. But he couldn't help but feel that there was something there already between them.

He reached the warehouse and pushed the door open. Cobb was standing at his desk, looking over some files. He looked up as Arthur approached. His brows pulled together and he wrinkled his forehead. "No coffee?"

Arthur stopped suddenly realizing the coffees he went out to get for him and Cobb. Arthur's mouth formed a tight line and a knowing smirk crept its way across Cobb's face. He complied with not saying anything and stood up straighter, stretching his back. He reached for his coat and Arthur looked at him quizzically.

"I've gotta go visit Eames." Cobb explained.

"Eames? No, he's in Mombasa. It's Cobol's backyard." Arthur objected.

"It's a necessary risk."

"There are plenty of good thieves." Arthur said and folded his arms.

"But we don't just need a thief. We need a forger."

"And the architect?" Arthur asked. He realized Cobb hadn't mentioned how the meeting with their possible architect went a couple hours prior. Cobb stopped as he reached the door.

"She objected. I'll meet with her again. Miles said she's the best but I'm not sure she thinks so."

Arthur nodded and Cobb turned to leave.

* * *

Ariadne walked back to her apartment in a daze. A mysterious job offer and a date all in one day? It seemed so surreal. Ariadne fumbled for her keys and unlocked the door. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror and flushed with embarrassment. The front of her shirt had a large brown stain on it and her scarf was ruined. Arthur must've only asked her out since he felt bad. Sighing she walked to the bedroom to get changed.

Late that night, Ariadne struggled with her first attempt to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Arthur and the way he looked at her with his dark brown eyes. He didn't look like he was from around here and she noticed he had an American accent like her. Maybe he was in town on business. If he was then she felt silly for getting her hopes up thinking it could develop into something more. If he was here on business, he would just leave in a matter of time. Hugging a pillow tight Ariadne shifted onto her side and closed her eyes tightly.

Ariadne woke naturally the next day with no irritating alarm clock to wake her up. She sighed sleepily and glanced at the clock on her bedside. _11:47 AM_. Thankfully it was Saturday and she had no classes to attend. It wasn't like her to sleep until nearly noon but she hadn't fallen asleep until just after three. Rubbing her eyes and combing her fingers through her hair she looked towards her closet, already wondering what she'd wear on her date with Arthur.

* * *

It was five to seven and Ariadne opened the door to the bar. She wore a modest black dress that fit snug to her body and had one strap. She worked on not overdoing it. She never wanted to seem too eager on the first date. Walking over to the bar she sat on a stool and ordered a martini, glancing around for Arthur.

"Lauren? Lauren Foster? My god, it's you isn't it?" an English accent exclaimed from behind Ariadne. She turned her head to find that he was talking to her. His eyes widened and he smiled charmingly as he ran his eyes over Ariadne's body. "My mistake." he apologized as if Ariadne didn't know what he was up to.

"Is this seat taken?" the man gestured to the empty stool beside her and began to sit in it before Ariadne had the chance to respond.

"No, it's not." Ariadne pulled her eyes away from his toned chest and muscled arms and looked around the room for Arthur. "But I'm actually waiting for someone."

"Shame. You shouldn't be waiting around for anybody. In fact…"

Ariadne's attention snapped back to the man beside her. "Excuse me, but I'm really not interested."

"You're not from around here, are you?" he asked.

"I could say the same thing about you."

He chuckled. "I meant… I don't usually see your type around here. You seem different than the usual crowd of women that hang on any man that'll take them home."

Ariadne's expression softened and she propped up an elbow, resting her head on top of her closed fist.

"I'm Eames." he said in a kinder tone.

"Ariadne."

"Beautiful name." he smiled and gestured for the bartender, ordering a scotch.

* * *

Arthur was running late. How could he have not realized it was already ten to seven when he left the warehouse? He was feeling completely unlike his usual punctual self. He had gone back to his hotel, sprayed on a moderate amount of cologne, smoothed back his hair, and swallowed a couple breath mints.

He reached the bar and checked his watch. Seven minutes late. _Could've been worse_. He smoothed down his suit jacket and opened the door, walking confidently inside. Along the bar, he spotted Ariadne… Talking with another man. His back was to Arthur and something he said made Ariadne's face light up with laughter. Arthur strode quickly forward, raising a hand to catch Ariadne's attention. She spotted him and her face creased into a smile, mingled with relief.

"Arthur!" she said and stood from her seat to greet him.

"Am I inter—" Arthur turned to look at the other man who was rising along with Ariadne and his mouth dropped open when he realized who it was. Eames' expression matched Arthur's and Ariadne looked back and forth between their faces confusedly.

"Do you two know each other?" she asked motioning to each of them. Her question snapped them back to attention and they quickly composed themselves. Eames cleared his throat and spoke first, holding out his hand as if he had just met Arthur for the first time.

"No, I don't believe we do. You can call me Eames."

"Arthur." Arthur replied shortly, following Eames' suit. He reached out to reciprocate Eames' handshake, both of them gripping the others hand a little rougher than usual. Ariadne noticed and shifted awkwardly on her feet.

Arthur turned his attention to Ariadne and relaxed his expression. She looked amazing. "Shall we go?" he asked and offered his arm.

Ariadne nodded and turned to smile apologetically towards Eames. "It was nice meeting you."

"And you." Eames bowed his head. He lifted his glass to his lips, a large smirk forming on his face. "How on earth did you manage that, Arthur?" he muttered to himself as he watched the two of them retreat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews are always welcome (and much appreciated!) :)**

"Sorry, I'm late." Arthur said with a hint of nervousness as they walked out to his car waiting on the curb.

Ariadne turned her head to smile at him. "Don't worry. It's fine." Arthur reached around Ariadne to open her door and she blushed slightly as she sat down in the passenger seat. Ariadne's eyes flitted around the interior of the car as Arthur walked around to the driver's side. It was neat, almost too neat. It smelled slightly of lemon and there was no excess trash or unnecessary items cluttering the car. Ariadne adjusted her purse in her lap and relaxed back on the plushy leather seat, smiling as Arthur climbed into the driver's seat.

"So where are we going?" Ariadne asked curiously as Arthur pulled away from the curb.

Arthur kept his eyes on the road but let the side of his mouth curve up into a smirk. "I hope you like surprises." he said quietly and Ariadne stifled a delighted giggle.

A comfortable silence settled on the two as Arthur drove along. Ariadne stared out the window, hoping to pick up on where they were headed. As Arthur's car slowed Ariadne's eyes widened in awe. The street was barricaded for some sort of market. An abundance of vendors were set up along the street and twinkly lights decorated the trees on the sidewalk, creating a stark contrast against the night sky. Soft French music drifted through the air from some live band playing farther down the road.

Arthur watched Ariadne, a smile growing along his face. He opened his door and walked around to Ariadne's side to get the door for her, opening it in a grand gesture. He held out his hand and she stepped out of the car, feeling like a princess.

"Arthur, this is amazing," Ariadne breathed as they began to make their way down the sidewalk.

Arthur stopped at one of the food vendors, appearing to know the seller. He spoke in fluent French, surprising Ariadne further. The man behind the counter smiled at Ariadne and handed Arthur a plate with four plump cream puffs decorated with a delectable chocolate sauce. Arthur nodded at the man gratefully and turned to Ariadne with the plate.

"Here, compliments on the house." Arthur said and held one of the delicious looking pastries up to Ariadne's mouth. Ariadne looked at him and opened her mouth, taking a small bite. The outside was baked to a golden crisp and the cream melted in her mouth. Ariadne swallowed. "That's delicious." she said with a smile.

They continued walking down the street, feeding bits of cream puff to each other along the way. Ariadne laughed as she accidentally smeared a piece of chocolate along Arthur's lower lip. She reached up with a thumb and tenderly brushed it off. They stopped momentarily, Arthur feeling like he was dissolving in Ariadne's touch.

As they finished the cream puffs, Arthur chucked the plate into a nearby trash bin. They walked idly down the street, stopping to sample some wine and to look at various vendors and the cute trinkets they were selling. There was plenty of authentic French food and desserts along with homemade jewelry and little home decor. As they walked, conversation flowed naturally between them; learning of each other's likes and dislikes and past adventures.

"So what're you doing here in Paris, Arthur?" Ariadne asked as they stopped to rest on a bench, reaching the mini stage where the live band was performing.

Arthur swallowed, choosing his words carefully. "I'm here on some business with my partner."

Ariadne felt her heart sink a little and Arthur noticed her expression. "Long-term business. Probably the next couple of months at the least."

Ariadne smiled slightly, wondering if Arthur was just saying that to make her feel better. Suddenly, he held out his hand and stood up. "Come on, let's dance."

Ariadne felt her spirits lift and she allowed herself to be danced out onto the sidewalk in front of the stage. They swayed smoothly back and forth to the beat of the music; one of Arthur's hands resting on Ariadne's back, holding her close and the other holding her hand. She leaned her head against Arthur's and sighed contentedly.

They danced for what seemed like an eternity, appearing to be lost in the other's presence. The band finished their last song of the night and Ariadne and Arthur finally pulled away as the band said their good nights.

"Thank you for that," Ariadne said and Arthur smiled back at her. He looped his hand confidently in hers and they began to make their way back to his car.

* * *

They arrived at Ariadne's apartment no longer than fifteen minutes later. Avoiding ending the date, Ariadne turned to face Arthur as they stood on her door step.

"Thank you, Arthur. I had a great time tonight." she fiddled with her keys waiting for Arthur to say or do something.

She looked up in time to see Arthur's hands reaching up to caress her face and pull her in for a kiss. She reached her arms up and looped them around his neck, leaning back as Arthur pressed his body into hers. As Arthur deepened the kiss, Ariadne reached blindly behind her, fumbling her key into the lock. Throwing the door open, they made their way inside.

* * *

Ariadne felt herself stirring as a faint buzzing noise began to wake her. She mumbled something incoherently and blinked her eyes open. Feeling the cold side of the bed beside her she suddenly sat upright, a sinking feeling in her chest. That's when she noticed the note propped up neatly on her bedside. Ariadne reached for it nervously and suddenly became aware of the buzzing that was emanating from her cell phone, lying next to it. As she unfolded the note with one hand she answered the call with the other, distractedly.

"Hello?" she said as she scanned her eyes over the short note. _Last night was great—had to work. Meet me for dinner? –A_

Ariadne felt herself relax as she realized that Arthur had left his number at the bottom of the paper.

"Hello? Ariadne are you there?" a familiar voice brought Ariadne's attention back to the phone call.

"Cobb?" she asked quizzically and set the small piece of paper back on the end table.

"Yes. Listen, I know you declined the offer but there's something I want to explain. Or rather, show you." Cobb said firmly. She didn't know how much he needed an architect.

Ariadne paused and nodded, even though Cobb couldn't see. "Okay. Where do you want to meet?"

* * *

Arthur lay with Ariadne sleeping peacefully on his chest, stroking her hair gently. He sighed happily thinking back on their night. It had been a long time since he really connected with someone. As he checked his watch for the time he groaned, realizing that he had to get to the warehouse soon. He stayed for a little while longer, biding his time. He was planning on going to his apartment but realized he wouldn't have the time and decided he wanted to stay a little while longer with Ariadne. Finally, carefully removing himself from Ariadne he slipped out of bed and began to get dressed. He rummaged around for a bit, trying to avoid looking like he was snooping, and found a piece of paper. He scrawled out a simple note, left it where Ariadne would easily see it, and left the apartment.

* * *

The first person he spotted upon arriving at the warehouse was Eames who looked at him with a devilish grin. A second man—a larger browner man with a dark scruffy beard and glasses sat in a chair to the side.

"Save it, Eames." Arthur shot him a glare and walked straight to his desk. Eames stood up and followed. Arthur nodded towards the other man and feigned a smile. "Arthur."

The other man nodded and replied, "Yusuf."

"Someone got shagged last night. Still wearing the same clothes from yesterday aren't we?" Eames taunted and leaned against the corner of Arthur's desk.

"Upset that I got to her first, Eames?" Arthur snapped and Eames' mouth formed a tight line.

"Ah, Artie I don't give up that easily," answered Eames as he folded his arms across his chest.

Arthur swallowed and stood up, feeling his patience disappear. "Not even in town one night and I already find you trying to pick up my date."

Cobb walked into the room, spotting the heated looks shot back and forth between the point man and the forger. He dropped his phone on his desk and looked at the two feuding men with exasperation.

"Would you two cut it out already? It's not even nine yet." Cobb sat down in a swivel chair and leaned back in it, running a hand through his hair.

Eames scoffed and moved away from Arthur's desk. Arthur gestured to Cobb's phone. "Who was that?"

"Our architect. She's agreed to meet with me again." Cobb replied.

"A 'she'? Well well well," Eames said interestedly as he raised a cup of coffee to his lips, "Who is she?"

Cobb reached for a file on his desk and shifted it in his hands. "Her name's Ariadne. Miles recommended her, says she's the best."

Arthur's eyes bulged. Eames choked on a gulp of coffee. Cobb noticed their reactions and looked at them questioningly. Eames quickly regained his composure and turned to Arthur, on the verge of laughing. "Coincidence?" he asked.

Arthur stood up and crossed the room to Cobb. "She doesn't happen to be about 5'1", with brown hair and a really pretty face does she?"

Cobb blinked and slowly nodded his head. "Arthur, I haven't even mentioned her name before now, let alone show you a picture. How do you know her?"

"Well, she just so happens to be the lucky lady that Arthur managed to shag last night." Eames interjected and walked forward, clapping Arthur on the back. "You can have her mate. I don't wanna be the one to have to explain all this to her."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

Eames shrugged his shoulders. "I mean… Doesn't it look a little suspicious that she gets a secret job offer and when she declines she happens to snag a date with the point man of the team? And well, also happening to meet the forger on the same night as your little date? Which was a complete coincidence by the way, believe it or not. Don't you think it all looks a little bit too staged?"

Arthur stood toe to toe with Eames. "You know it wasn't like that."

"I'm just stating what it might look like to her, Art."

Arthur turned away, fuming, and looked at Cobb. "Cobb, don't bring her into this."

Cobb sighed and folded his hands. "It'll be up to her. But once we show her what she'll be able to do, I know she won't be able to refuse. This might help us, Arthur. Come to the meeting with me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all who have been following/favoriting/reviewing me! It means a lot :)**

Ariadne sat at the café that Cobb arranged to meet at, nervously fiddling with her coffee cup. Would he finally tell her what his illegal business was and why she was needed? A waiter suddenly approached her table holding out an arm and Ariadne looked up to see Cobb making his way over. He smiled at her and extended his hand. Ariadne stood and shook it in response.

"Ariadne, thank you so much for meeting with me again." Cobb said as he pulled out his chair.

Ariadne nodded understandingly and gestured for him to begin. "So… What?"

Cobb started right in on his spiel, "So they say we only use a fraction of our brain's true potential. Now that's when we're awake. When we're asleep… Our mind can do almost anything."

Ariadne blinked, taken aback by the sudden seriousness in his voice. She reached for her coffee cup and gestured for Cobb to continue, "Such as?"

"Well imagine you're designing a building, right? You consciously create each aspect. But sometimes you feel like it's almost creating itself if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah. Like I'm discovering it." Ariadne nodded, suddenly entranced by Cobb's words, wondering where he was going with it.

"Genuine inspiration, right?" Cobb reached into his pocket to pull out a pen. "Now in a dream our mind continuously does this. We create and perceive our world simultaneously and our mind does this so well that we don't even know it's happening." Ariadne leaned forward as she watched the small diagram Cobb created on the napkin. "That allows us to get right in the middle of that process."

"How?" Ariadne questioned.

"By taking over the creating part. Now this is where I need you. _You_ create the world of the dream. We bring the subject into the dream and they fill it with their subconscious."

Ariadne leaned back, disbelieving. How did they suddenly get on the topic of dreams? "How could I ever acquire enough detail to make them think that it's reality?" she found herself asking.

"Well dreams… They feel real while we're in them right? It's only when we wake up that we realize something was actually strange." Cobb replied. "Let me ask you a question. You never really remember the beginning of a dream, do you? You always wind up right in the middle of what's going on."

"I guess, yeah."

"So how did we end up here?"

Ariadne stopped and tried to think. "Well, we just came from the, uh…"

Cobb leaned forward intensely. "Think about it, Ariadne. How did you get here? Where are you right now?"

Ariadne looked around suddenly feeling very untrusting of her surroundings. "We're dreaming?" she asked, her voice a mix of awe and disbelief.

"We're actually in the middle of a workshop right now, sleeping. This is your first lesson in shared dreaming. Stay calm," Cobb ordered. Ariadne nodded timidly and Cobb stood up. "Very good. Now come with me."

* * *

Ariadne had followed Cobb down the street as he explained dreamshare further. Ariadne noticed a familiar man seated on a bench up ahead. As they got closer, Ariadne's eyes widened.

"Arthur, what are you doing here?" she asked and Arthur stood up to greet them. He was wearing the same suit that he had worn on his date with Ariadne.

"Ariadne, this is Arthur. He's our point man." Cobb spoke hesitantly. Another man walked around the corner then, smiling at her sympathetically. "And this is our forger, Eames."

Ariadne stared at the three men in disbelief. Arthur took a step closer to Ariadne but she took a step back, a look of hurt and confusion crossing her face. "What do you mean? You _work_ together?"

Arthur's expression fell and he nodded, remorsefully. "Yes, Ariadne. I had no clue—"

"You had no clue, huh? Your boss informs you that I declined his little job offer and so he sends you after me? What… Did you think just because I slept with you that you'd be able to get me to join your team?" Ariadne sputtered. "And what the hell were _you_ planning on doing?" she asked, staring at Eames.

"That actually was a freak coincidence," Eames said defensively.

"All of this is just a freak coincidence! Ariadne, I wouldn't do that!" Arthur cried out and reached for Ariadne's arm.

Ariadne shook it off and turned away from the group of men and began to run down the street. She felt tears threatening to spill over. As she ran, she earned several angry glares from projections as she pushed past them. She turned down an alleyway and found herself at a dead end. Beginning to head back the other way, Ariadne realized that she had trapped herself. A group of projections began to converge at the entrance of the alley, cornering Ariadne.

_"What, they're gonna attack us?"_

_ "No… Just you."_

Ariadne thought back on her conversation with Cobb earlier and shuddered inwardly. Closing her eyes she focused on a way out. Ariadne turned away from the crowd to the building wall before her and now there was a single door. She ran for it and swung it open, locking it behind her.

A staircase appeared before Ariadne and she began to steadily run up it. She reached the door to the roof and pushed it open, looking down at the city before her. She was still shocked by the realism of the dream. As she stood on the roof there was a weak thundering sound off in the distance along with the sound of faint music. The ground beneath Ariadne began to rumble nearly causing her to fall over. She looked over the edge at the street below to see large chunks of gravel exploding out of the sidewalk. Windows shattered, sending shards of glass flying into the air appearing to be in an anti-gravity state. Ariadne gasped as the building began to crumble underneath her.

* * *

Ariadne sat up in her deck chair gasping for air. She blinked and looked at her surroundings. She was lying in a warehouse with several desks and work stations set up around her. There was a large bulletin board on the far side and Yusuf was seated near the PASIV watching Ariadne as she sat up. The four of them were positioned in chairs around the sleek silver case in the middle of the circle. There was an IV line plugged into Ariadne's wrist and she jerked it out of her arm as the others began to awaken. Arthur sat up quickly and reached out to her hands. Ariadne yanked them away, "Don't."

"Ariadne, please. Just listen to me." Arthur nearly begged as Ariadne turned to walk away.

Cobb swung his legs over the side of his chair and spoke up. "He had no clue, Ariadne. It's all a misunderstanding."

Ariadne was already halfway out the door, not even bothering to listen.

Arthur's face flushed red as he glared at Cobb. "I told you." Eames said from his chair and earned a glare from Arthur in return.

* * *

Ariadne curled up on the couch with a cup of tea, barely moving the rest of the afternoon. She wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and cuddled a pillow tightly. She felt so used. They claimed it was a coincidence but Ariadne didn't know how much she could believe them. She stared at the note from Arthur that was sitting on her coffee table, crumbled up and tossed onto the table out of anger. She gingerly reached out and unfolded it reading Arthur's words over and over. They were supposed to have dinner plans. Ariadne slid her phone out of her pocket and dialed Arthur's number; her thumb wavered over the 'Send' button. She closed her eyes and then pressed cancel, tossing her phone over to the opposite couch.

* * *

Arthur sat down at the bar that he had arranged to meet Ariadne before their first date, wondering and hoping if she'd show up. He had called and left her a message asking to meet but he had received no response since then. It had been a little over an hour since their scheduled meeting time. He sat at the bar, turning his glass of whiskey around in circles. He looked towards the entrance and around the bar one last time before getting up and heading for the door.

* * *

Arthur walked into the warehouse the next morning, feeling worn out and tired. He only got a little over two hours of sleep the previous night. He sat down at his desk and rubbed his eyes sleepily. A few minutes later Cobb walked in followed by Eames. Eames shot Cobb a look and he nodded in return. Arthur waited, expectantly.

"Arthur, we need an architect. You know we can't do this without her." Cobb stated evenly.

"You really think she'll want to come back after what she found out yesterday?" Arthur questioned.

Cobb sighed. "Think about it, Arthur. Finding out you were involved isn't the only thing she discovered. She discovered what it's like to build in a dream—what it's like to create things that aren't possible in the real world. She'll be back. I've never seen anyone pick it up that quickly before. Reality's not gonna be enough for her now."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Reconcile with her. It'll make her decision to come back easier." Cobb stated simply and turned his back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait with the update! I have been busy but don't worry I will finish this. I'm still waiting for my big idea that I always get when writing a story that I can branch off all my other little ideas from... Thanks for reading and please review! :)**

"Mr. Cobb. So you have your team assembled for what we are about to do?" the Japanese man dressed in an immaculate business suit asked as he sat across from the Extractor.

"Yes," Cobb folded his hands together and smiled tightly at the older man. "Mostly." he added as a slight afterthought.

Saito's wine glass stopped halfway to his lips. He tilted it around in his hands before setting it back down and focusing Cobb with an intense gaze. "Excuse me?"

Cobb chose his words carefully. "I'm working on recruiting our last team member. Our architect. Without her we can't do this."

"And what has postponed her from joining?" Saito questioned, taking a small sip of wine.

Cobb leaned back in his seat and spoke swiftly, "Nothing. She's just considering her options."

"Well, she doesn't necessarily have any. This job must be completed. You know what's at stake for you Cobb."

Cobb swallowed. "Mr. Saito. Forgive me. Don't get me wrong, but I believe it sounds like you're threatening her. I won't have that."

"Of course not. All it'll take is a little persuasion." Saito smiled coldly.

* * *

Arthur stood outside the architect's small apartment. He stared up at the door before taking a deep breath and walking up the front steps. He closed his eyes, raised his fist, and knocked lightly.

Arthur leaned closer to the door and listened for any sign of movement. There was soft padding approaching the door and a quiet voice. "Who is it?"

"Ariadne. It's me, Arthur." he spoke calmly and to his relief Ariadne cracked open the door, staring at him with big brown eyes. "May I come in?"

Ariadne nodded and shut the door to undo the deadbolt. A moment later she opened the door again and smiled at Arthur. A blush began to creep its way up her neck and she turned to head to the kitchen. "Coffee?" she offered and Arthur followed after her. "Yes, that sounds great."

He sat down at the table as Ariadne moved over to the counter, sliding the coffee maker out from the wall. She remained facing away from him as the coffee began to slowly drip into the pot. She tapped her fingers on the counter before turning around abruptly. "What are you doing here?"

Arthur sighed and stood up to move towards her. "Come back, Ariadne. To the team. To us." He whispered and reached out to gently stroke her cheek. Ariadne closed her eyes as his hand cupped her face. She took a deep breath and opened them again.

"Everything that we did together was all me, Ariadne. It wasn't them. I had no idea. Please believe me," Arthur said sincerely.

Ariadne shivered and moved a few inches forward, closer to Arthur's touch. "I do… I believe you."

Arthur smiled gratefully and leaned his head down to kiss her on the lips. Their lips had nearly brushed when the sound of knocking echoed down the hallway. Arthur leaned his forehead against hers and chuckled slightly. Ariadne wrapped her arms around his torso, rooted to her spot.

"You should probably—" Arthur started.

"I should, yeah, probably get that…" Ariadne's voice trailed off as she gazed into Arthur's eyes and moved her hands to the back of his neck. Gently pulling his face down to hers she leaned up to connect their lips. Arthur could feel the smile forming on Ariadne's lips as he reciprocated. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her tightly to him.

"Ariadne, I'm guessing? Arthur. It's good to see you as well." a cool voice cut through the air causing the unsuspecting couple to jump apart at the sound.

Ariadne's eyes drifted over the appearance of Ichiro Saito as he stood in the doorway of her kitchen. Arthur's body went rigid as his eyes locked with Saito's. He moved automatically to a defensive position, stepping slightly in front of Ariadne.

"Saito." Arthur said bluntly. "What are you doing here?"

"I mean no harm, Arthur. We _are_ on the same team, aren't we? I just came round to help persuade our final team member. And from what I hear she's most important." Saito replied simply.

Arthur caught a sideways glance at Ariadne as she stood next to him. Her face paled visibly and Arthur reached out to squeeze her hand.

"What do you expect to persuade her with?" Arthur asked for Ariadne.

"Oh, it's quite simple. What do most people want? You all know you're getting a generous amount of money for this job, Arthur. But if she's really that reluctant to join I'm sure I'll be able to provide." his accent was heavy and his words were sharp.

Ariadne stepped forward then, shaking her head. "I don't want your money. I've already agreed to do the job."

Arthur felt a small smile growing across his face as Saito nodded his head, pleased.

"Very well. And if you have your doubts, please just let me know." Saito said.

"Noted. I'll show you out."

Ariadne walked past Saito out of the kitchen and Saito turned to throw one last glance at Arthur before continuing after her.

Ariadne and Arthur stood in the doorway as Saito walked down the front steps. A large man in a tailored suit stepped out of Saito's sleek black car to walk around to the passenger side and open the door. Saito threw a sly look at the two standing in the doorway and climbed into the car. Arthur pulled Ariadne close to his side as he leveled Saito's gaze. As his car drove out of sight Ariadne turned to face Arthur who wore a frown.

"What is it?" she asked.

Arthur shook his head and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Nothing, nothing." he smiled to reassure her and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. "Everything's fine."

* * *

Arthur told Ariadne to meet the team at the warehouse early the next morning. She stood on the street looking up at the vast building before her. A passerby bumped into her still frame and muttered something rude about stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. She was momentarily lost in the fact that such an ordinary building could hide the illegal business taking place within.

As she walked farther through the main room it had looked exactly like the day that she had left except with more papers and science equipment scattered about. Arthur and Cobb rose as she entered and Eames set down his coffee cup to smile at her.

"Ariadne, thank you so much for this," Cobb said in a soft tone as he shook her hand and began to lead her towards her work area. Small dividers fenced off her makeshift office from the main room to give her space to work. Plenty of pencils, paper, and tools scattered the little room.

"Alright, well here you are…" Cobb said as he opened his arms to the room. "Arthur told me he already briefed you on what you're gonna need to create?"

Ariadne looked around in awe. She couldn't wait to start creating. "Yes he did. I'll get right on it, thanks." she replied, nodding and Cobb turned to leave. "Coffee, anything?" he offered.

"No thanks." Ariadne said with a shake of her head. Cobb silently nodded his head and retreated out of the room.

As Ariadne sat down on a stool and reached for a sketchbook she heard someone enter the room. Without having time to turn around she felt gentle hands move over her shoulders. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"So what do you think?" Arthur asked.

"It's different. I have no idea where to start but I'll think of something." Ariadne said as she tapped a pencil on the open page. She felt Arthur's lips press against the top of her head and smiled. "I've gotta get back to work. Break for lunch at noon?" he asked.

"Yes, of course," answered Ariadne as she picked up her pencil and began to draw.

* * *

Ariadne was submerged in her work she hadn't even noticed the visitor that was standing in the doorway silently watching her. As she was lost in her design, a husky voice cleared his throat making her jump. She turned around to see Eames leaning against the door frame with his arms folded. He smiled at her and she felt her cheeks grow red.

"Good to see you, Eames." Ariadne said coolly.

"And you, darling. How're the designs?"

"It's a working progress."

Eames chuckled and started to walk forward. "Well since we're here…"

Ariadne raised her eyebrows at him suspiciously. "Yes?"

"I'm gonna be straightforward with you, Ariadne. I know you're with Arthur now and I would've never tried to come on to you if I had known any of this beforehand. I'm just letting you know that I think it would've been fun. But as you know we're all professionals; we know the difference between work and play." Eames said quickly. There was a look of slight amusement under his steely façade. Ariadne was momentarily stunned at the forger's words. She would've never picked Eames as the kind of guy to be completely straightforward and honest like that. She also became very aware of the closing distance between the two and she let out a small snicker. She leaned in close to Eames' mouth before whispering, "That's good to know," and pulled away. Eames felt a smirk growing across his face.

"What's good to know?" a voice asked and the two pairs of eyes broke their gaze and snapped to the doorway. Arthur stood, frowning slightly.

"That I can have my break now." Ariadne said cheerfully and walked past Arthur out the door. "Where to?" she called as her voice moved farther away. Arthur's eyes drifted back over to Eames and he raised his eyebrows.

"She's a keeper." Eames said with a wink and patted Arthur on the shoulder as he exited the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Apologies for the hiatus but here's the next chapter! Hope you like it- read and review please :) Thank you for all the favorites, follows, reviews, anything! My laptop is nearing the end of its life and it's only a matter of time before it dies. Really hoping to get a Mac which I know probably isn't gonna happen but hey a girl can wish. Anyways... Enjoy!**

Over the next couple of months the team went through strenuous work hours and test runs to make sure everything would be perfect for the inception on Fischer. The team continued to grow closer as they spent nearly 24 hours together every day. Ariadne learned more and more about Cobb that she never would've imagined and her relationship with Arthur was going steady. Ariadne didn't talk to Yusuf much but appreciated his quiet company and she grew very close to the charming forger, who was always looking out for her. She was uneasy around Saito, who she still hadn't forgiven for breaking into her house that first day. Ariadne's skills grew rapidly, impressing the whole team with the pace she worked at. Soon the team was ready and prepped and all they had to do was wait.

* * *

After Ariadne discovered some disturbing information about Cobb after going into his memories, Saito sauntered into the room informing them of Maurice Fischer's passing.

"Get us another seat on the plane," Cobb announced after Ariadne's persuasion.

Arthur's lips formed a tight line and his neck turned red. "Ariadne is not coming into the dream with us, Cobb."

Cobb sighed as he reached for his coat and Ariadne spoke up. "It's not his decision. It's mine."

Arthur's expression softened and he stepped towards Ariadne who rose from her chair. "I won't let you. It's too dangerous."

"Arthur, I'll be fine. We're going in as a team, remember?"

"Ari, you don't know how dangerous this can be."

Ariadne sighed exasperatedly. "I can handle myself and I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. I designed these mazes; nobody knows them better than I do."

"Ariadne, can we please talk? In private?" Arthur said, forcing his voice to avoid wavering.

Ariadne nodded her head and followed Arthur as he turned to walk out of the warehouse.

Outside on the street the sky was dark with twinkling stars in the sky and the air was crisp. The street was lit up by multiple street lamps and few cars rolled by every so often on the sleeping streets. Arthur paced back and forth in front of Ariadne before Ariadne finally spoke up.

"Arthur, just spit it out."

Arthur stopped and turned to look at her, his expression worried. "Ariadne, when we go into the dream… I'll be staying on the second level. I—"

"Yes I know Arthur. I designed the dream." Ariadne nodded and wrapped her sweater tightly around her body, crossing her arms.

"Then you clearly know that I'm staying on the second level... And I won't be going with you any further. Ari, I need to know that you'll be safe." Arthur said in an undertone and moved closer to Ariadne. Ariadne could see the outline of his worried expression, the street lights shining down on his slick dark hair. She stepped towards him until the fronts of their bodies were nearly touching.

"Arthur, I have Cobb and I have Eames. And you may not trust him but I do." Ariadne let out a small chuckle. "What is he? Like ex-MI6, Special Forces or whatever? I've seen him fight in dreams; I feel completely safe with him."

Arthur reached out and began to rub his hands up and down Ariadne's arms, feeling her shiver slightly. "So if anything happens to you, am I free to blame them?"

Ariadne fixed him with a glare and Arthur shook his head, smirking. "Kidding. Maybe. But really, Ariadne. I love you—please be safe."

Ariadne blinked her eyes and then broke into a smile. She stood up on her toes to kiss Arthur on the lips. After a few breathless moments she opened her eyes, leaning her forehead against his. "I love you too."

"So I guess there really is no changing your mind?"

Ariadne shook her head fiercely and took Arthur by the hand as they began to walk towards the doors of the warehouse. "Not a chance."

* * *

Ariadne looked around as she entered the gate where the team would be boarding. The team wasn't supposed to interact or show any sort of recognition towards each other. She checked her watch and realized she still had twenty minutes. Sitting down in an empty chair she pulled out a book. As she began reading she didn't take notice to the man that sat down to her right, sighing loudly.

As the announcement came on signaling first class to now board Ariadne gathered up her things. As she bent down to retrieve her bag she accidentally bumped the man next to her. "Oh, I'm sorry." she said and looked up to find she was face to face with Robert Fischer.

"No, I'm sorry." Robert said curtly and then softened his expression as he took in Ariadne's appearance. Ariadne forced herself to remain calm as she began to walk towards the boarding line.

The team stood in the line waiting to board their flight, each separated by at least a couple people. Ariadne fiddled with the buttons on her shirt as she tried to ignore Fischer's presence behind her, Arthur ran a hand through his gelled hair, Cobb tapped his foot impatiently, and Eames took a swig out of a water bottle. Yusuf wrung his hands together nervously and Saito stood at the back of the line carefully observing his group members. One by one the team began to file into the first class cabin and take their assigned seats. Ten minutes into the flight, Robert was sedated and the flight attendant brought out the PASIV. As the team settled into their seats, Cobb gave the signal and the stewardess pushed the button, whirling the team into darkness.

* * *

Before Ariadne realized what was happening a train came barreling through the middle of her maze, nearly crushing Cobb's car. Ariadne could see the look on Cobb's face as the realization of what his subconscious was doing hit him. He threw the car into reverse and veered around the train, hurrying to catch up with the others.

The team gathered around Saito's bloodied chest. They were soaked, their clothes dripping wet. Harsh words were exchanged.

"Where were you? What happened to you?" Arthur asked.

"Blocked by a freight train." Cobb replied, running a nervous hand through his hair.

"Why would you put a train crossing right in the middle of the downtown intersection?" Arthur asked, turning his attention to Ariadne who looked at him with a frightened expression. Arthur's expression was cold and he mumbled something inaudible to himself.

"I-I didn't!" she stammered.

"Where'd it come from?" Arthur questioned turning his attention to Saito's wound and Cobb standing angrily before them.

"No, lemme ask you a question! Why the hell were we ambushed? Those were not normal projections! They were trained for godsake." Cobb exploded, jabbing his finger angrily.

Arthur stood up coolly as Cobb continued to shout at him, attempting to apologize but failing. Yusuf and Eames returned and Eames leveled his gun at Saito's head to put him out of his misery. Cobb instinctively pushed Eames back against the cab, warning him what could happen.

"We drop into limbo." Cobb said in an undertone.

"Are you serious?" Arthur spat.

"Limbo?" Ariadne asked, her voice slightly shaking.

"Unconstructed dream space." Arthur answered plainly keeping his eyes on the back of Cobb's head.

"Well what the hell is down there?"

"Just raw infinite subconscious… _Nothing_ is down there! Except for anything that had been left behind from anyone sharing the dream who's been trapped there before. Which in our case is just you."

Cobb paced around nervously as all eyes were fixed on him while Yusuf explained the risks. Yusuf and Arthur transported Saito to the back room as the rest followed.

Arthur turned to Cobb, fuming but keeping his tone even. "So you knew about these risks and you didn't tell us?"

"There weren't meant to be any risks; I didn't know we'd be dealing with a load of gunfire."

"You had no right." Arthur countered.

"It was the only way to go three levels deep."

"And especially Ariadne… How could you—"

At the sound of her name, Ariadne shifted away from Saito and closer to Arthur and Cobb arguing. "Arthur I'm going to be fine." she spoke up, her voice still timid.

Arthur sighed heavily and turned to walk away from the group, motioning for Ariadne to follow him. "Ari, will you come with me please?"

Ariadne looked at Cobb sympathetically and followed after Arthur.


	6. Chapter 6

**My sincerest apologies for the long wait! I know it's been a while but I've just been really busy and my laptop hasn't been cooperating the best lately. Today it's been pretty good so I decided to post this chapter :) Hope you like it and please review! Thanks!**

"This was a mistake. This was a mistake." Arthur muttered as he paced back and forth in front of Ariadne. They had walked back into the main room and Ariadne leaned casually against the hood of the taxi with her arms crossed.

"Arthur, just calm down." Ariadne said, her voice coming out surprisingly even despite the anxiousness she felt inside. Arthur's normally neatly composed façade was beginning to crack and his anger was seeping through. He turned around abruptly on his heel.

"How can you tell me to calm down? He lied to us! What else isn't he telling us?"

Ariadne shrank back slightly and her lips formed a tight line. She swallowed the secrets she learned about Cobb that were threatening to spill out. She shook her head as if she didn't know anything and Arthur's eyes studied her face for a moment longer. He was about to say something but several bullets pierced the glass windows of the warehouse causing Arthur to fling himself towards Ariadne, knocking her backwards and hovering protectively over her as they lay on the taxi's hood.

"We have to move. Now." Arthur said in an undertone and carefully but urgently took one of Ariadne's hands, hurrying back to the room with the others.

Yusuf was tending to Saito's wounds with Cobb standing nearby; Eames was nowhere to be seen. Cobb avoided Arthur's eyes as he explained that Eames was posing as Browning to Fischer currently.

"Go get them. We can't stay here or else we'll be completely surrounded."

Cobb slipped on a ski mask and headed to the back room where Fischer was being held. Arthur moved over to Saito's side and helped Yusuf sit him up.

They all regrouped in the main room with Fischer unconscious and Eames back to his old self. As the rest of the group piled into the van Arthur stood at the door, attempting to clear away some of the enemies. Arthur's brow burrowed in frustration as his automatic rifle wasn't proving to be successful. As Eames was about to step into the van he chuckled to himself as he saw Arthur's irritated stance. "No imagination." he murmured before walking over to Arthur.

"You mustn't be afraid to dream a little bigger, darling," Eames stated and revealed a grenade launcher in his hands. Aiming it carefully and then firing, he cleared the assailants off the neighboring rooftop. Arthur looked at him with a half-confused half-mesmerized look and then began to draw the doors back as the van pulled forwards.

As Yusuf evasively drove through the streets Cobb struggled to set up the PASIV, threading the IV lines to the rest of the team. "What are you doing? We can't go to the next layer yet I barely had any time with him!" Eames exclaimed.

Cobb's hands stopped moving and he turned to Ariadne. "Ariadne, is there anywhere we can go where the projections won't be able to find us?"

"The plan was that warehouse. Unless we can circle back or just hide out in one of these buildings I'm sorry there's nothing." Ariadne stammered.

"We have no choice. The only ways forward is downwards." sighed Cobb as he plugged the IV into his arm. "I say we run with Mr. Charles."

"No that nearly got us killed! Cobb we're not taking any more unnecessary risks." Arthur intruded as he instinctively settled the IV that was handed to him into his arm.

"Sweet dreams," Yusuf muttered as he pushed the button on the PASIV, cutting off Cobb's response and sending the team into darkness.

* * *

Arthur blinked and found himself sitting in the immaculate hotel lobby that Ariadne designed. Ariadne was seated on the bench next to him dressed in a stunning gray suit with her hair held in a tight bun. A tall, blonde woman confidently strode through the lobby and Ariadne watched jealously from the corner of her eye as Arthur's eyes rested on her for a moment too long.

Ariadne then turned her attention to the numerous projections filing around the area; their eyes all seemingly fixated on her and Arthur.

"Let's go." Arthur spoke and stood up, following the direction of the blonde woman. Ariadne nodded her head dumbly and followed quickly after Arthur.

They hurried over to the elevator just as its doors were beginning to slide shut behind the blonde woman. Arthur stuck his hand out smoothly keeping the doors from shutting and stepped into the elevator. Ariadne blinked as she took in Eames' appearance before her.

"Hello darling. Just a little distraction I've learned over the years." Eames explained and Ariadne laughed suddenly feeling so silly for being jealous of Eames' forgery.

As the elevator started going up there was a loud groaning sound and the elevator came to a halt. The trio suddenly felt themselves shifting and unable to keep their balance as the elevator appeared to be rotating; the lights flickering. The lights of the elevator flickered one last time before blowing out absorbing the three of them in darkness.

"What's going on?" Ariadne demanded as she toppled over into Eames' large frame. His muscled arms reached out blindly to steady the architect.

"It's Yusuf's driving." Arthur answered as his voice floated through the dark. There was a fumbling sound and then a small beam of light shone brightly, originating from a mini flashlight that Arthur produced from his pocket. He moved over to the floor buttons and began pressing them impatiently but to no avail. The elevator had stopped rocking but the lights remained off and there was no sign of the elevator moving upwards.

"Come on, give me a boost." Arthur said as he motioned to the top of the elevator. Eames locked his hands together creating a platform for Arthur to stand on as he pushed the vent out of the top of the elevator.

"Your turn, love." Eames said as he looked at Ariadne. Ariadne stepped forward uneasily and Eames held up a finger. "Ah, no heels."

Ariadne chuckled and slipped off her shoes. Eames interlocked his fingers and pushed Ariadne up easily. Arthur steadied her carefully. "Hold this and don't move." he ordered and Ariadne nodded obediently as she took the flashlight out of Arthur's hands. She directed it towards the opening of the elevator. Arthur carefully laid down across the top of the elevator and reached down to Eames who struggled up through the opening with Arthur's help. As the three of them returned to a standing position the elevator rocked slightly.

"Careful, this thing's unsteady as hell." Arthur murmured and began to look up at their surroundings.

"Well what the hell do we do now?" Eames asked.

Arthur ignored Eames momentarily and looked to the doors to the floor above; the elevator had unluckily stopped right between two floors. He reached into his pocket and revealed a cell phone. Flipping the sleek black device open he dialed a short number. Ariadne and Eames watched him patiently.

"Cobb? We need your help."

* * *

It wasn't long before there was a loud creaking noise followed by several beams of light shining through the crack of the pried open elevator doors. Cobb's head peeked out and he looked down at the rest of his team waving up to him. He tossed several ropes down to them and Arthur and Eames caught them swiftly in their hands. Once Cobb had his end secured Eames resorted back to his many years of training long before and began to scale expertly up the side of the elevator shaft. Ariadne caught Arthur's arm as he started to move for the edge. The elevator began to rock dangerously and Ariadne stumbled slightly.

"Dammit Yusuf," Arthur grumbled as he steadied himself and Ariadne. Ariadne looked at Arthur with wide eyes. "Arthur, you can't be serious about this."

"Let's go you two! That thing isn't safe!" Eames called as he stood next to Cobb.

"Ari, it's going to be fine. We need to get off this thing—we can't stay here. Look, see. Eames made it and he's fine."

"I haven't had years of experience like he has Arthur! I've only been introduced to this whole thing a few months ago!" Ariadne exclaimed. Arthur sighed and looked at her apologetically. "Come here." Ariadne shifted closer to Arthur and he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before he began fastening a rope around her waist.

"Go. You're fine." Arthur said softly and Ariadne kicked off lightly from the elevator as she let Eames and Cobb begin to pull her upwards. She shut her eyes tightly, careful not to look down. As Ariadne neared the edge Cobb got down on his knees and reached for Ariadne's hand. There was suddenly a sharp cry from Saito where he was keeping watch by the corner, standing with a frantic Fischer. "Get down!"

Several bullets ricocheted through the doors and Cobb instinctively rolled away behind a corner. Eames kept his grip on the rope but jumped to the side sending Ariadne swinging back and forth.

"Ariadne!" Arthur shouted hysterically as he watched the architect dangle precariously in the air. "Climb upwards, Ariadne! Now!"

"I can't!" she shrieked. The sounds of an intense brawl between several men echoed down from the elevator doors.

Before Arthur could say another word there was a terrible snapping sound followed by several jolts of the elevator beneath Arthur's feet. The elevator buckled once, then twice, and with the final snap of a cable, sent the whole thing downwards leaving Ariadne screaming after Arthur.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 :) Hope you like it- read and review please!**

Arthur woke with a sharp gasp, his arms flying out in front of him. He coughed hard as he struggled to catch his breath, not seeming to take in his surroundings. His hands gripped the armrests on either side of him and as his breathing slowed he realized he was back in the first level in the van with Yusuf.

"Arthur, what the hell? How are you here?" Yusuf shouted as he caught Arthur's awoken appearance in the rearview mirror. He was still maneuvering through the streets dangerously.

Arthur blinked as he looked at the rest of his sleeping teammates surrounding him. "I should be in limbo; how am I here?"

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"I fell… Down an elevator shaft. How come I'm not dead?"

"The drop must've acted as a kick. I have no idea. But be grateful."

A sickening realization crept into Arthur's mind. "The dream's gonna collapse. The others will be lost… in limbo. The second level was _my _dream and now I'm awake." His eyes drifted over to Ariadne's dreaming body.

"So that's it then? It's over? We failed?" Yusuf asked as he stared sullenly at Arthur through the rearview mirror.

"It might be. But we can't just leave them down there. There's gotta be something we can do."

"It's too dangerous, Arthur. You'll get yourself stuck just like they are!" Yusuf protested and then swerved wildly.

"I'm not letting her end up like Mal!" Arthur exploded.

Yusuf grew quiet and continued to veer through the streets until finally pulling into a parking garage of an apartment building. He turned around in the driver's seat to face Arthur. "What's gonna happen when you all wake up, hm? We'll have failed either way. And when we land, Cobb goes to jail. Probably along with the rest of us if Fischer or anybody realizes what we were doing! If you want to help her, then we're going to wait it out on this level and figure out how we're gonna get out of this up above."

Arthur was slightly taken aback by Yusuf's tone. He'd never heard him so stern. Nodding dumbly, Arthur followed Yusuf out of the car.

* * *

The next events happened too quickly for Ariadne to even comprehend any of it. One minute she was dangling on a rope watching the elevator crash and burn at the bottom of the shaft and the next she was being pulled down a hallway with the roof collapsing right over their heads. And the next she felt several arms lifting her from the warm waters of the shores of limbo. She was laid down on the sand, sputtering a few mouthfuls of water out. The sun was bright and shone directly on her until a large shadow hovered over her face.

"Ari, are you alright?" the forger's husky voice spoke.

Ariadne nodded and then began to sit up, blinking at the harsh sunlight. "Where ar-?" she started to ask but Eames had already answered. "Limbo."

Saito was examining his shoulder a few feet away and Cobb had begun to walk away from them. Fischer was nowhere in sight.

"We failed." Ariadne stated simply.

Eames sighed in agreement and sat next to the architect, both still drenched from the water.

"Where's Cobb going?"

"To find Fischer. He won't give up. He's too close."

"And what about Arthur? He should be here too, shouldn't he?"

"I don't think so… The dream collapsed. Which means he must've woken up." Eames responded.

"But I saw him… I saw him fall! The elevator crashed. There's no way he could've survived that!" Ariadne said stubbornly.

"It was a fall… Must've acted as a kick. So most likely he's back up there with Yusuf."

Ariadne's face dropped. She felt like crying but no tears came to her eyes. "So we're stuck?"

Eames' eyes met hers and he nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so."

* * *

Arthur had watched Ariadne sleeping for the past hour. Her face was so calm… so serene. Her simple features relaxed and her breathing was so still you'd barely think she was even alive. Yusuf and him had made the kick and had been back on the plane for the past hour. As Arthur continued to watch Ariadne he wondered what she was doing down there. The thought of Eames with Ariadne for nearly a lifetime together stirred up a jealously in Arthur. Arthur stood up from his place next to Ariadne and began to wander over to the other dreaming bodies. Yusuf was standing over Saito, with an intense expression on his face.

"What will become of them?" Arthur asked and Yusuf turned to face him slowly.

"There's a chance they'll be completely fine. As for Cobb, I'm not sure what the effect of being in limbo for another lifetime will have on him. And of course then there's Fischer. The subject. The most vulnerable target. He'll probably be lost. Or worse, he'll remember."

Arthur nodded his head and moved back over to Ariadne. Gently brushing a strand of hair away from her face he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. His voice barely audible to his own ears he whispered "Come back to me."

* * *

Arthur was on edge the whole rest of the flight. His eyes flitted around the cabin to the sleeping passengers hoping at some point that one of them would show signs of waking up. The plane had twenty minutes to landing and the timer had already run out. They could wake up. As long as they remembered.

There was a soft gasp that came from the seat in front of Arthur's.

Ariadne.

He swiftly unbuckled his seatbelt and moved to her side. Ariadne's eyes were open and she appeared slightly dazed. Her arms were shaking and Arthur took her hands gently. Ariadne's eyes didn't meet Arthur's yet he kept talking soothingly to her. "Ariadne, it's okay. This is real. I'm real. Listen to me, Ari."

From behind him he heard the sounds of the others waking up but he remained focused on Ariadne.

"Look at me, Ariadne."

Ariadne's eyes finally rested on his and he smiled tightly. "Is… Wha… We're… not in limbo anymore."

"No you're not. You're here, with me."

Ariadne's eyes drifted over Arthur's shoulder to Cobb and Eames sitting up in their chairs, rubbing their faces grimly. Her gaze settled back on Arthur and she squeezed his hands tightly for reassurance. She leaned forward in her chair and pulled Arthur into a hug. After laying a soft kiss on Ariadne's lips, Arthur walked to the opposite row of seats to talk to Cobb. Looking around at the rest of the team now awake, he realized that Fischer still hadn't woken.

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

"Not right now, Arthur."

"Are you kidding me? Cobb we're landing in under fifteen minutes! The job was a failure and when we land _you're_ going to jail unless we figure something out!"

"I know, I know…" Cobb sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Why isn't Fischer awake?"

Cobb's lips squeezed together tightly and he stared at the ground before Arthur's feet.

"I asked why isn't Fischer awake?"

"Because we left him there!"


End file.
